


The Last Temptation of Walt

by SegaBarrett



Series: Jesse/Jane/Walt [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season/Series 02, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane suggests they try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Temptation of Walt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and don't make any money from this.

“You kind of scared me when I first met you,” Jesse admitted as he leaned back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.  
“Oh, I don’t scare you now?” His girlfriend, Jane, retorted.

“No, you still scare me now. Just in a different way.” Jesse grinned, and Jane thought to herself that it made Jesse look like a little kid when he smiled like that… and that he ought to smile more often. 

“More so now that I convinced you to bang your former teacher?” Jane countered, chuckling as she moved closer to Jesse.

“Yeah… Maybe let’s not talk about that right away,” Jesse said, after a long pause.

“Well, was it a mistake?” Jane inquired, “Did you like it?” 

Jesse considered it. It had certainly been intense – indescribably intense, but something that he would never want to do if Jane weren’t involved in it. 

It hadn’t been Mr. White who’d made the experience for him, but Jane. At least, he would keep telling himself that.

“Are you asking if I’d want to do it again? Like… sober?” Jesse asked.

“I guess I am.”

Jesse thought about it, swallowing hard, as he realized that yet again, Jane was deadly serious.

“Why do you want to see us together so bad?” Jesse asked. “It’s kind of weird, to be honest. Are you, like, into him?”

“I’m not into Walter White. I’m into you,” Jane replies without a beat. “But you’re into both of us.” Jesse opened his mouth to deny it, but found that he couldn’t. The memory of Mr. White inside him, the pure power he’d embodied, made his throat dry. Yes, yes, he did want to try it again.

“Do you think he would, again?” Jesse asked, trying desperately to sound impartial.

“Probably. It’s free sex,” Jane replied, “Plus, he’s completely into you. It’s obvious.” Jesse turned his nose up, and Jane laughed. “I love how bashful you are about it.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t know that all girlfriends would, erm…” Jesse trailed off.

“I think you might’ve realized by now that I’m not ‘all girlfriends’. I have my… interests, and my interests are also for _you_ – yes, you, Jesse Pinkman, to be happy, because I like seeing you happy. Now smile.”

Jesse flushed hard, but smiled, as Jane leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, before moving around to nibble on his earlobe. 

“I want you to be happy, Jesse,” she whispered, “Loved seeing your eyes light up in ecstasy when he hit your spot… Wish I could do that…”

“You can,” Jesse replied, blushing harder, without being entirely sure what he meant by the words. His girlfriend giggled and nodded.

“I can… But it’s more fun to see you two together… It’s like something else.”

Jesse turned and gazed at her, before leaning in to nip at her upper lip.

“You’re really kinky, y’know that?”

“That’s why you love me, Jesse,” she replied. “Call him…”

***

Walter White was beginning to doubt the wisdom of owning a second cell phone. Not only had Skyler pretty much found him out on that one, but he had now acquired a line of contact used only by his young protégé, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to institute another “no contact” order, not for their safety but for their comfort, at least for his own.  
It had been, after all, far, far too weird to wake up the next morning (having crept quietly back into the bed next to Skyler) and come to the realization that he had slept with Jesse Pinkman. 

The fact remained that he _had_ done it, there was no denying that much, but the question still remained of “why”? Walt had never demonstrated any gay tendencies throughout his life, and he hadn’t even had the desire to do anything like that for as long as he could remember.

It _was_ Elliot he had been angry at for ending up with Gretchen, and not the other way around, right?

Right.

Walt’s attempts to cycle through the logic of fifty years of heterosexuality seemingly tossed away in one careless night (maybe it had just been a mistake, that happened to people all the time, didn’t it? He just didn’t know because no one ever talked about it… _Except for Hank that one time, but I suspect he’s still in the dark_ ) came up with nothing. No excuses, no reasons.

Just the single word, the name, of _Jesse._

Whose name had now appeared on his phone, as if taunting him and reminding him that he couldn’t push that night into the back of his mind, where he wanted it to stay. Jesse was going to want to _talk_ about this, or even worse, that goddamned girlfriend of his wanted to talk about it.

Why did she have any place in Jesse’s life, anyway? When had she muscled in, right under his nose? How was that fair?  
Despite his best attempts to drown out the sound of his cell phone, he scooped it up and, after a furtive glance to make sure Skyler hadn’t returned to the house (she was, yet again, simply “out”), he pressed the Call button.

“What?” he barked into the phone, and a silky voice answered.

“Hi, Walter.”

“Jane, get off the phone. If Jesse is there, have him talk to me himself.” There was a rustling sound on the other end, and then Jesse’s voice.

“Uh, hey, Mr. White.”

“Yes, Jesse?”

“About the other night.”

He considered playing dumb – _what other night?_ – but that wasn’t his style; playing dumb was for dumb people, and he had never been that type of person. 

“Jesse, if you have something to say, say it.”

“Did you like it?” The words came staccato, a little forced, as if someone were feeding them to him – _Jane_ – but it did seem like a genuine question.

“I don’t know. Did you?” There was a long pause. 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

“…So…why are you calling me?”

“Do you want to do it again?” The question was a burst of energy, boundless, from Jesse. 

Walt didn’t quite hear his own voice when he replied, barely above a whisper, with “Yes.”

***

The problem with turning drunken sexual exploits into sober sexual exploits is that the latter has a tendency to devolve into long, awkward conversations about what one is about to do. This can be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on who is involved, but for Walter White at that particular moment, it was an annoyance.

He did not want to think too hard about what he was about to do, nor about what he had already done (that note to Skyler, explaining that he was driving out to go see Gretchen and Elliot). 

“So, are we all sure we’re up for it?” Jane was asking them for the third time, before getting two grumbled replies of “yes”. “I’m just making sure, okay! Don’t glare at me, either of you.”

“Maybe now would be a good time to ask exactly what you expect me to do with you,” Walt said, looking at Jane, who burst out laughing.

“Jeez, Walter – you don’t need to sound so excited! No one does anything they don’t want to do,” she replied.

“I don’t want you to fuck him,” Jesse spoke up, pointing at Walt.

“And I don’t want to fuck her!” Walt exclaimed, horrified. “I have no interest in communally impregnating your girlfriend. I’d have a hell of a time explaining that one to Skyler.”

“Hey, now, the only person in this room hypothetically getting me pregnant is Jesse,” Jane countered, slinging her arm over Jesse’s shoulder. “And let’s try and limit that possibility until I can actually tell my dad we’re dating.” 

“This is getting way too heavy,” Jesse complained, dragging a hand over his face. “Can we just… do whatever we’re gonna do? You’re making it more awkward by… talking about it and everything.” Before Jesse could continue his thought, Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against his, cutting off whatever he had been about to say.

Walt, watching this, didn’t know quite what to feel – there was jealousy, a hell of a lot of jealousy, for one, for the way that Jane had was possessively… marking… his Jesse… and he wanted in. Needed in, in fact, if he couldn’t get rid of her entirely and have Jesse be his and his alone.

That was what led him, by the neck like a chain, to draw nearer to Jesse and grip his hair roughly – not hard enough to hurt, but definitely to get his attention. As Jesse was still reeling and Jane looked annoyed at having been interrupted, Walt leaned in and nipped at Jesse’s neck, hard enough to make a mark that would be there for a while – _a reminder that he belongs to me,_ Walt thought. 

“Oh, shit,” Jesse growled out, and tipped his head to the side, closing his eyes and no longer thinking about what was going on; instead, he just didn’t want it to stop. He wasn’t, for once in his life, consumed with memories and thoughts, _Tuco, the ATM, that kid, the things I’ve_ – They were all blanked out, and he just needed to hold on and think nothing other than _more, give me fucking more… now._

Jane, not to be outdone, began to unbutton Jesse’s jeans, pulling them down and giving him a lascivious look. 

“We’re going to rock your world, Jesse,” she hissed out softly. “You’re gonna be so fucked that you don’t remember your own name.”

“Yes, fuck, please,” Jesse pleaded. “Do that… please… shit… need it.”

Jane reached into Jesse’s pants and pulled out his cock, running her fingers – _goddamn, her fingers are so long… so white…,_ Jesse thought as his mind reeled – over its length, teasing it, teasing _him_. Walt kept placing strategic little bites over Jesse’s neck, making him squeak and moan, shudder with anticipation, with want… 

Walt leaned into Jesse’s ear and whispered softly, “You’re mine,” and Jesse could feel his cock hardening at the words for reasons he couldn’t quite figure out, couldn’t quite name or understand – and didn’t want to.

“You’re _ours_ ,” Jane corrected, looking at Walt with competitiveness in her eyes, beginning to stroke Jesse hard as he let out a gasp. “Aren’t you lucky, Jesse? Show us how lucky you are…”

“A-gah-fuck!” Jesse cried out, thrusting against Jane’s hand. 

“I guess that works,” Jane teased, giving him another rough stroke. “Walt – go grab something – c’mon, stop nibbling on his neck and get down to business!”

At that, Walt moved back and went over to the mantle, where a tube of Astroglide had been set out – _this girl thinks of everything, she plans it too well, knows us too well, dangerous,_ he thought, but didn’t linger on it because there was nothing he could do about it. Instead, he simply grabbed the tube in his hand and walked back to where Jesse and Jane were kissing anew, as Jane ran her fingers through Jesse’s hair and whispered inaudible words to him. 

“Jesse, now, are you sure?” Walt inquired, as he crouched down near the younger man and opened the tube, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually doing this – again, no less, not a misguided night of aimless sex but a regular thing, now. It was cheating, right, wasn’t it? Didn’t this thing count? 

But it was just another lie to toss on top of the pile that kept growing.

“Yeah, I’m sure, I’m ready to go,” Jesse replied, and Walt couldn’t shake the thought that it was a lie of Jesse’s own. But he chased it away with the internal reply, _Jesse can’t lie to me._

“Okay, Jesse, find a comfortable position,” Walt instructed, and Jesse looked over at Jane – there was some kind of silent conversation between them, in their eyes, and then Jesse moved to the bed and lay down on his stomach, propping his chin up by his arms as Jane took a seat at the edge of the mattress. “That’s comfortable for you?”

“Yeah,” Jesse retorted, “Let’s get on with it. Watching you do this is… awkward…” 

“Okay, if you say so,” Walt replied, annoyance creeping into his voice without him entirely understanding it. He wanted Jesse to look at _him_ , want _him_ … He brushed that out of his mind, or rather slugged it out of his mind with the force of a boxer, as he uncapped the tube and began to run his fingertip over the circular red ring, feeling as if he was counting rings on a tree. 

How many rings did he have left? How many of these illicit trysts?

_How many until it’s just the two of us?_

Walt watched as Jesse pulled off his pants and boxers all the way, tossing them aside and then turning his head to look up at him.

“Let’s go,” he said, a little stammer creeping into his voice. “Let’s do this… I’m ready to go, are you?”

“Yes,” Walt replied quietly. With his free hand, he squeezed the tube, and coated two fingers, trying to control his breathing and to keep from over-thinking this. This was just sex, just sex – but his pulse was racing in a way that it hadn’t with Skyler for at least fifteen years now.

Walt took a seat on the bed behind Jesse and slowly began to work one finger into the younger man, trying to chase the thoughts away by just focusing on the task at hand – but it was harder this time ( _harder, ironic,_ since he was… distractingly so). 

“Uhh… fuck…” Jesse made a little grunt and Walt was tempted to tell him to stop complaining and suck it up, but he managed to bite his tongue. 

Instead, he slid in the second finger and began to search for the younger man’s prostate; he found it a little more quickly than he would have liked ( _I’m getting used to this, what does that say?_ ) and was rewarded by a yelp and excited exclamation from Jesse. 

Jesse wiggled and twitched, letting out a sound which seemed stuck somewhere between pleasure and pain. Jane leaned in and kissed him, running her fingers over his neck and through his hair, and suddenly Walt didn’t mind it because picturing himself doing that – those sweet, soft things, seemed wrong somehow… 

He scissored his fingers and got another moan from Jesse; he couldn’t wait any longer. He didn’t know how to ask – or how to tell – the young man to get ready, but the sound of the tube popping open again must have signaled it, or the increase in Jane’s comforting touches to his hair and face.

Walt positioned himself at Jesse’s entrance, wasting no time and giving no verbal warning before pushing in. The younger man tensed more than the last time, with no alcoholic daze to increase his relaxation, but Walt glanced ahead and saw Jane stroking Jesse yet again, comforting him and coaxing him.

The sight made him press in a little harder, a little quicker, and Jesse twitched under him, gasping out as Jane caught his lips with her own. 

“Slow down,” she barked at him when she broke the kiss, and to Walt’s own surprise, he listened. He slowed, carefully going in as far as he could and then stopping, waiting and, somehow without wanting to, leaned in to kiss Jesse’s neck softly, not possessively, and reached up to run his fingers through the younger man’s hands. Jesse shook, and Walt sucked in a breath.  
Jesse was intoxicating – he didn’t need the alcohol, just the sweet taste of the younger man’s skin. Walt ran his tongue up Jesse’s neck, then over his ear, nibbling it gently, and Jesse writhed, clenched and unclenched around Walt.

“Jesse,” Walt whispered, “Do you like that?” Jesse nodded, feverishly. “Then tell me how much… tell us how much.”

“So much,” Jesse grunted out, “So… fucking much… Don’t leave…” The pleasure turned to a kind of soft pleading. “Don’t ever leave… Touch me… I don’t know… please.”

Jane rubbed her thumb over the head of Jesse’s cock, eliciting another strangled moan from him. 

“Say our names,” Jane commanded, and Jesse did, in a frenzied cry, as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jane locked eyes with Walt – a show of power, like an alpha male wolf challenging another’s dominance – and increased her strokes.

“Jane… Mr. White… shit… please… God…” Jesse gasped out, and what was either a symmetrical rhythm or a competition began between Walt and Jane, each trying to be the one to send Jesse over the edge. Jesse reached out and gripped his girlfriend for dear life, worrying that he might soon be heading over the edge of the bed and thinking that with someone else inside him, that probably would not end well.

Jesse bolted forward as he came, out of breath and yelling some combination of the two names that was utterly unintelligible. Walt, spurned on by the sight of Jesse so frazzled, lost whatever resolve he had been clutching to and felt himself go over the edge before collapsing beside Jesse and rolling on to his back.

“Mind if I use your bathroom, Jesse?” Jane inquired, rising from the spot.

“Uh, no, fine, why?” Jesse breathed out, lying on his side and trying to get her in his line of vision, but lacking the energy to move his head to achieve it. 

“Need to take care of some stuff,” she replied with a wink. “You too relax.” 

Jesse heard the light click of his bathroom door, as Walt turned to look at his protégé. 

“Where’d you find her?” he inquired.

“Rented from her,” Jesse reminded him. “She’s great, right?”

“She’s something,” Walt said simply, before closing his eyes and grabbing a pillow from Jesse’s bed and placing his head on it. He’d figure this all out tomorrow… Somehow. Maybe.


End file.
